Providing pedagogical assistance through technological devices for people seeking to learn foreign languages is an area of technology that has been explored since computers developed sufficient multimedia capabilities to record and play a sound file which could be correlated to text or images displayed on the screen. Until now these capabilities have been underused. Computerized linguistic learning software has mainly been used to present traditional language-learning exercises in a digitized format, and has never fully harnessed the potential of the technology.
Now that mobile touchscreen computing devices are commonly available that contain speakers, microphones, and high definition visual displays, all of these can be leveraged to provide a more engaging method of learning a foreign language; creating a pedagogical immersion system that enables a language learner to more quickly and easily acquire proficiency in a new language.